


Stargazing

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [6]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Stargazing

Logan took Alec's outstretched hand as they stepped onto the balcony and looked out over the darkened neighborhood, with the curfew enforced, no headlights shown in the streets with the exception of sporadic police cars; the majority of the light came from the full moon and a multitude of pale stars behind a blanket of haze; Logan didn't know what was on Alec's mind, but hand-holding was a step in the right direction.


End file.
